Nothing Gold Can Stay, 7x10
by White Orchids DE
Summary: Eine Übersetzung der FF "Nothing Gold Can Stay" von Donnamour1969. Was passiert, nachdem Jane Lisbon einfach so auf dem Friedhof stehenlassen hat? (A translation of the FF "Nothing Gold Can Stay" by Donnamour1969. What happens after Jane just leaves Lisbon in the graveyard? )


Hey Leute, dies ist meine erste Fanfiktion hier und genaugenommen gehört sie mir nicht. Ich schreibe zwar ab und zu eigene Geschichten für mich, habe aber in letzter Zeit eine ziemliche Schreibblockade.

Wie eben erwähnt gehört mir diese FF nicht, sondern sie ist eine Übersetzung von „ **Nothing Gold Can Stay, 7x10"** von Donnamour1969, der/die mir freundlicherweise erlaubt hat, einige ihrer Fanfiktions zu übersetzen.

Also noch einmal vielen lieben Dank an Donnamour1969 für deine Erlaubnis.

* * *

 **Nothing Gold Can Stay, 7x10**

Lisbon stand auf dem Friedhof und die Tränen liefen hemmungslos über ihr Gesicht. Sie weinte über den Verlust von Vegas jungem Leben. Sie weinte über den Kummer ihres Teams und dessen Trauer. Und sie weinte über ihren Kummer, den ihr Jane bereitete, der sie in diesen schweren Zeiten verlassen hatte. Mal wieder.

Sie nahm sich Zeit, bis ihre Tränen versiegten, stand von ihrem Platz unter dem Baum auf, an welchem Jane sie verlassen hatte, strafte die Schultern und ging zu ihrem Auto. Sie verzichtete auf die Verleugnungs-Phase und stürtze sich kopfüber in ihren Zorn und die Wut auf Jane. Trotz seiner Liebe zu ihr, trotz seiner Behauptung, dass er nirgendwohin gehen würde, war er dennoch gegangen. Und sie würde wieder einmal die Nachwirkungen einer Katastrophe ohne Jane bewältigen müssen.

Sie fand die Überreste des Teams an einer Bar in der Nähe des FBI-Büros, trank einen Whiskey mit dem stoischen Cho, umarmte einen aufgelösten Wylie und schüttelte den Kopf, als Abbott nach Jane fragte. Ihr Chef hackte nicht weiter nach. Er musste nur auf ihr Gesicht schauen, um mit einiger Genauigkeit erraten zu können was passiert war.

„Er wird zurückkommen.", sagte Abbott schlicht.

In ihrer Wut sagte sie fast, dass es ihr egal wäre. Stattdessen schwieg sie und starrte weiter vor sich hin.

Am zweiten Tag ohne ein Wort und in einem Moment der Schwäche ging sie an Janes Stellplatz am See vorbei. Der Airsream war weg. Sie versuchte sich von ihrem Zorn trösten zu lassen, stattdessen brach sie in ihrem Auto zusammen und weinte. Auf dem Heimweg hielt sie dann bei einem Spirituosenladen an.

Am dritten Tag erhielt sie eine kurze Nachricht von ihm.

 _Mir geht es gut._

Sie betrachtete die vier Wörter auf ihrem Handydisplay für ungefähr zehn Minuten, während ein emotionaler Hurrikan durch ihren Kopf fegte und jede mögliche Antwort, an die sie denken konnte, durcheinanderwirbelte. Am Ende entschied sie sich für die Wahrheit.

 _Mir nicht._

Wie vorauszusehen lautete sein nächster Text: _Es tut mir leid._

Darauf reagierte sie überhaupt nicht.

Zu Hause in dieser Nacht goss sie sich etwas Scotch ein und versuchte zu ergründen, wie sie diese besondere Trennung überleben würde.

Vorher hatte sie ein gebrochenes Herz gehabt, ihn intensiv vermisst. Sie war auch wütend gewesen, aber dies war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was sie jetzt fühlte. Jetzt, wo sie wusste, wie es sich anfühlte ihn zu küssen und zu spüren, wie er seine Kontrolle in ihren Armen verlor.

Sie wusste nicht weiter. Gab es ein Wort, das Verwüstung mit absoluter Wut verband? Sie würde nachsehen müssen. Vielleicht etwas Deutsches. Die schienen ein echtes Talent dafür zu haben, unbeschreibliche Emotionen auszudrücken.

Das Geräusch des Schlüssels im Türschloss ließ sie aus ihren Gedanken aufschrecken. Sie saß im Dunkeln auf ihrer Wohnzimmercouch. Es war noch hell gewesen, als sie sich hingesetzt hatte und später hatte sie nicht die Motivation gehabt eine Lampe anzuschalten, als die Sonne nicht mehr länger durch die Jalousien fiel. Ihr Herz schlug schneller, als sie hörte, wie er die Tür öffnete, den Schlüssel an sich nahm und die Tür sanft hinter sich schloss; aber der Rest ihres Körpers versteifte sich schlagartig.

„Lisbon?", rief er in einem leicht verunsicherten Ton.

Sie antwortete nicht, was ziemlich kindisch war, da er sie so oder so suchen würde.

Das plötzliche Klicken eines Schalters füllte den Raum mit grellem Licht. Sie blinzelte und trank etwas aus ihrem Glas. Es war ihr erster Schluck an diesem Abend und sollte nur dazu dienen, um ihm ein wenig Sorgen um ihren Geisteszustand zu bereiten.

Er nahm die gesamte Szene mit einem Blick wahr und mochte nicht, was er sah.

„Teresa", fing er zögernd an und blieb zwei Meter vor ihr stehen. „Mir -"

Sie fiel ihm ins Wort. „Entschuldige dich nicht. Du musstest weg. Das verstehe ich."

Er ließ sich nicht von ihren Worten täuschen. Sie bedeuteten Vergebung, aber sie waren ohne Herz gesprochen.

Er setzte sich zu ihr auf die Couch, aber er hätte ebenso meilenweit entfernt sein können.

„Ich war in Galveston.", sagte er ihr, obwohl sie nicht gefragt hatte.

„Das ist schön. Ich weiß, wie sehr du den Strand magst."

„Teresa..."

„Ich bin wirklich überrascht, dass du zurück bist, denke ich.", sagte sie, wirbelte den Alkohol im Glas herum und beobachtete die bernsteinfarbenen Wellen. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie einmal Haare genau in dieser Farbe haben wollte.

Er seufzte, schaute betrübt nach unten, legte die Ellenbogen auf seine Knie und bettete sein Gesicht in seine Hände.

„Ich habe befürchtet, dass du so denkst."

„Und dennoch hast du es trotzdem getan."

„Es ist genau so, wie ich es dir gesagt habe. Ich kann das alles nicht mehr tun-mir Sorgen um dich machen; Leute, die mir wichtig sind sterben sehen. Ich musste weg. Meine Gedanken ordnen."

„Denkst du dabei auch nur für einen Moment an _meine_ Gedanken?" Sie stellte ihr Glas auf den Couchtisch. „Nun, lass mich dir etwas sagen, Jane. _Ich_ kann das nicht mehr tun. Du hast mich jetzt- dreimal verlassen. Viermal, wenn du das Mal zählst, bei dem du Red John gefolgt bist und mich auf einer Klippe stehen lassen hast. Jedes Mal dachte ich, dass ich dich nie wieder sehen werde."

„Lisbon-"

Aber sie war gerade erst dabei richtig in Fahrt zu kommen. Sie stand auf und hob eine Hand, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Ich weiß, dass ich kein Recht dazu habe, darüber zu urteilen, glaub mir. Auch ich laufe lieber weg, wenn die Dinge zu schwer werden. Ich rannte vor der Verantwortung für meine Brüder weg. Ich rannte vor zwei Männern weg, die mich liebten und mir die Welt zu Füßen legen wollten. Ich dachte, dass die Dinge nun anders wären, für uns beide. Ich dachte wir-" Ihre Kehle schnürte sich bei diesen Gedanken zusammen. „-dass wir einander lieben, das wir uns einander verpflichtet hatten. Aber ich hätte es wissen müssen, als du gesagt hast, wir müssten keinen Plan machen..."

Jane konnte das nicht so weitergehen lassen. „Ich liebe dich! Verstehst du das nicht? Das macht es ja so schwierig. Ich kann es nicht ertragen dich zu verlieren!"

„Und ich kann es nicht ertragen, dich auch zu verlieren, du Idiot! Aber sag mir, warum ist dein Schmerz wichtiger als meiner? Ich habe auch Menschen verloren, erinnerst du dich? Beide meine Eltern, als ich ein Teenager war. Ich habe sogar einen Freund an Red John verloren. Und während ich alles in der Welt dafür geben würde, damit du Angela und Charlotte wiederhaben kannst, tust du so, als wärst du der Einzige, der jemals getrauert hat, der Einzige, der Verlust empfindet."

Ihre Worte waren hart, dass wusste sie, aber sie wusste auch, dass er hinter seinen Mauern hervorkommen musste, um die Welt um ihn herum zu sehen. Es schmerzte sie zu sehen, wie seine Augen während ihrer Rede anfingen sich mit Leere füllten, also seufzte sie und setzte sich wieder neben ihn. Diesmal etwas näher.

Sie griff nach seinen kühlen Händen, nahm sie in ihre, legte sie auf ihre eigene Brust und hielt sie dort fest. Sie begegnete seinen Augen und wusste, dass er das schnelle Pochen ihres Herzens unter seinen Händen spüren konnte.

„Schau _mich an_ , Jane. Fühle _mich_. Ich bin hier. Ich _atme_. Ich _lebe._ Lebe für _mich_ , nicht für deine Vergangenheit. Nicht für deine Angst."

Er war geschockt, er hatte vergessen, wie sehr er sie wütend machen konnte. So frustriert wie jetzt hatte er sie niemals gesehen und er fühlte die Panik in sich aufsteigen, als er spürte, wie sie ihm zu entgleiten begann. Er _könnte_ sie wirklich verlieren, nicht nur durch eine Kugel.

Aber sie war noch nicht fertig.

„... und verdammt, es ist Zeit für uns beide aufzuwachen und einen Plan zu erstellen. Ich kann so einfach nicht mehr leben. Ich weiß, ich habe zugestimmt, einfach das zu machen was sich richtig _anfühlt_ , oder was auch immer du vor ein paar Monaten gesagt hast. In diesem Moment waren die Dinge so neu zwischen uns. Ich hätte alles gesagt, um dich davon abzuhalten zu gehen oder uns aufzugeben. Jetzt erkenne ich, dass ich die Bestätigung einer tatsächlichen, konkreten Verpflichtung von dir brauche. Es ist unfair mich in den beständigen Zweifel und der Angst zu lassen, dass du eines Tages einfach ohne ein Wort wieder weg bist. Verstehst du dass nicht?!"

Sie ließ seine Hände los und wischte sich mit zitternden Fingern ihre plötzlichen Tränen weg.

Sein Gesicht blieb ernst, als er sie anschaute.

„Ich verstehe dich.", sagte er langsam, als würde er jedes Wort, das er aussprach, sorgfältig abwägen. „Ich weiß einfach nicht, was zur Hölle ich dir jetzt sagen soll. Ich liebe dich? Tut mir leid, dass ich gegangen bin? Ich werde versuchen-"

„Ich brauche mehr als nur dein _Wort_ , Jane."

Er sagte nichts, beobachtete sie genau und versuchte einen Weg zu finden, sich wieder auf seine Ängste zu fokussieren. Dass war einfacher.

„Aber was ist mit deinem Job, Teresa? Das ist der Hauptgrund, warum ich gegangen bin, erinnerst du dich? Wie soll ich leben, wenn ich mir ständig Sorgen mache, ob du an diesem Tag lebend nach Hause kommst?"

„Das ist das Problem: Du erlaubst nurdir selbst zu leben. Ich werde meinen Job nicht aufgeben, Jane. So sehr ich dich auch liebe, ich würde dich nur ärgern, wenn ich aufhöre. Ich kenne mich selbst gut genug, um das zu verstehen. Ich glaube, du verstehst das auch. Ehrlich gesagt, denke ich, dass mein Aufhören nur eine andere Möglichkeit für dich ist, dich nicht deinen Ängsten zu stellen. Nun, ich bin fertig damit. Ich hatte gehofft, dass du es auch bist."

Sie stand auf und ging an ihm vorbei Richtung Schlafzimmer. Sie ließ ihn allein auf ihrer Couch und betrachtete noch einmal demonstrativ ihr volles Glas Scotch. Er blickte ihr hinterher und stellte sich vor, wie sein Leben sein würde, wenn sie ihn wirklich für Markus Pike verlassen hätte oder wenn sie ihren Job in Washington State als Chief nicht aufgegeben hätte, um nach Texas zu ziehen und mit ihm zu arbeiten.

Was die Opfer anging, war sie der klare Gewinner. Sie hatte immer die Wucht all seiner Unvernunft ertragen; ihm all seine Vergehen gegen sie vergeben; war ihm gefolgt, wohin auch immer er sie geführt hatte, egal wie gefährlich es war, sowohl körperlich als auch emotional. Sie hatte ihm beigestanden in allen Situationen, war zu ihm zurückgekommen. Sie verteidigte ihn und seine Taten; stellte ihr Leben und ihren Job unzählige Male für ihn aufs Spiel.

Und was hatte er in letzter Zeit für sie getan?

Ihm kamen Pikes Worte wieder in den Sinn. _Was kannst du ihr bieten, außer Patrick Jane?_

Er kannte die Antwort darauf noch nicht, aber er wusste eine Sache hundertprozentig. Vor allen seinen Ängsten und Unsicherheiten war das Wichtigste in seinem Leben Lisbon und liebte er sie von ganzen Herzen. Er hatte ihr einst gesagt, dass er nur wollte, dass sie glücklich ist. War das eine Lüge gewesen? Konnte er wenigstens versuchen, dieser Aussage zu entsprechen, konnte er ihr das geben, wenn er zur Abwechslung auch mal an sie dachte?

Er war immer egoistisch und zielstrebig seinen eigenen Wünschen nachgekommen, aber er wusste, dass sie recht hatte. Es war an der Zeit, dass er sich wie ein erwachsener Mann verhielt, um ihretwillen. Es war Zeit, dass er aufhörte in einem Wohnmobil zu leben, einem Fahrzeug, das ein leichtes Mittel zur Flucht bot. Es war Zeit, dass er aufhörte, seine Ängste als Entschuldigung dafür zu gebrauchen, sich ihr nicht vollständig hinzugeben.

Er stand von Lisbons Couch auf und folgte ihr ins Schlafzimmer.

Auch dort war das Licht ausgeschaltet und er konnte ihr leises Schniefen hören, welche sie versuchte durch das Kissen zu ersticken. Er setzte sich neben sie auf die Bettkante.

„Weißt du, wenn man den Raum mitten in einem Streit verlässt, könnte man das auch als Weglaufen bezeichnen."

„Fahr zur Hölle, Jane.", drang ihre, durch ein Kissen gedämpfte Stimme an sein Ohr. „Ich wollte vermeiden, dir auf die Nase zu schlagen."

Er lächelte. Er konnte nicht anders, sie war einfach süß, wenn sie wütend war.

„Ich wollte wirklich zurückkommen.", sagte er und streckte vorsichtig seine Hand aus, um ihr seicht über ihren Rücken zu streichen.

„Das wusste ich aber nicht.", sagte sie.

„Das sagst du.", sagte er leicht schmunzelnd.

Dann sagte er nichts weiter und so erlaubte sie ihm, ihr in beruhigenden Kreisen über den Rücken zu streichen, fühlte sich jedoch immer noch steif wie ein Brett unter seiner Hand an.

Seufzend spürte er seinen Ring in der Dunkelheit. Ohne ihn anzusehen, kannte er jeden Kratzer und jede abgenutzte Kurve, erinnerte sich lebhaft an jedes Detail des Momentes, als Angela ihn auf seinen Finger geschoben hatte.

Sein Lieblings Robert Frost-Gedicht kam ihm in den Sinn und erinnerte ihn an die junge Vega. Jung. Unschuldig. In der Blüte ihres Lebens. Lange vor ihrer Zeit genommen. Genau wie Angela. Genau wie Charlotte.

 _So dawn goes down to day_

 _Nothing gold can stay_

Die Zeit, die wir auf dieser Erde bekommen, ist vergänglich, ob man an ein Leben nach dem Tod glaubte oder nicht, dachte Jane. Der Verlust seiner Familie hätte ihm diese Lektion beibringen sollen, sollte eine Warnung gewesen sein, dass er aufhören sollte, wertvolle Zeit damit zu verschwenden, in Angst zu leben und schätzten lernen sollte, was gut in seinem Leben war. Das unglaubliche Geschenk, Lisbons Liebe, mit Dankbarkeit zu akzeptieren. Zu akzeptieren, dass diese Änderung nicht unbedingt etwas war, dass man zu befürchten hatte.

Manchmal kann durch einen Schicksalsschlag eine noch reichere Existenz entstehen.

Jane zog seinen Ring vorsichtig von seinem Finger und legte ihn auf den Nachttisch. Das leise Klappern des runden goldenen Metalls war unverkennbar.

Lisbon hob den Kopf.

„Patrick?", flüsterte sie heiser. Sie wusste, welcher Gegenstand als Einziger im Raum dieses unverwechselbare Geräusch hätte machen können.

Er zog seine Schuhe aus und kletterte auf das Bett, um sich neben sie zu legen. Er berührte ihre Wange, spürte die Feuchtigkeit und wischte mit dem Daumen ihre Träne weg.

Sie fand seine linke Hand, ihre Finger strichen über seinen leeren Ringfinger und bestätigten ihren Verdacht. Er drückte vorsichtig seine Lippen auf ihre und sie erwiderte den Kuss.

„Ist das konkret genug für dich?", flüsterte er, als sie sich an ihn schmiegte.

„Es ist ein Anfang.", antwortete sie und er küsste ihren lächelnden Mund.

* * *

So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich, und ich denke mal auch Donnamour1969, würde mich über ein Feedback freuen. Ich habe versucht so gut wie möglich alles Wort für Wort zu übersetzten, musste allerdings kleine Dinge abändern oder weglassen, da sie nicht passend ins Deutsche übersetzt werden können und es so zu Verwirrungen hätte kommen könnte.

Ihr könnt mir ja schreiben, ob ich noch mehr von Donnamour1969's FF's oder den von anderen übersetzten sollte.

So, das war's jetzt aber auch. Liebe Grüße.


End file.
